The aim of the present invention is to remedy these shortcomings, thanks to a process and a device which make it possible to widen considerably the optimum or significant measuring range.
The purpose of the invention is therefore to reduce noticeably the costs, the duration and the risks related to blood examination, without detriment to the reliability of the results.